


Doll

by uwuderes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bottom Billy Hargrove, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuderes/pseuds/uwuderes
Summary: He just can't seem to leave you alone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Meet my new obsession. please tell me what you guys think and if I should write more Stranger Things. Billy is my favorite character just because I have crippling daddy issues.

You and Steve sat together at a lunch table talking and making jokes as you drew away in your sketchpad. You enjoyed his company you two being very close friends. Especially since Nancy didn't seem to want to be around him anymore preferring to spend it with Jonathan doing god knows what.

"(Y/N) are you going to eat some more? You only ate a little bit." Steve asked as you doodled. You looked up and smiled softly at the male.

"Yeah I'm full. Don't worry though. Your the one who needs to eat Mr. Basketball player." You jokingly said making Steve roll his eyes and take another bite of the sandwich he brought from home.

You looked back down doodling some more until one stroke you did too hard making your lead snap. You sighed before tapping Steve lightly.

"Um , I'm going to head to my locker my pencil just broke and I didn't bring my sharpener" You said getting up taking your doodles in your hands. 

"Oh okay just remember to come back afterwards alright? I still have to bring you home after this." He said shooting a sweet smile at you. You smiled nodding your head before walking to the double doors of the lunchroom heading into the hallway. You hummed to yourself finding your locker and opening it you placed your sketchpad in and just as you were about to close it you jumped as you heard a loud bang right next to your ear. 

"Hey doll.~" 

You looked over and saw the new heart throb of Hawkins, Billy Hargrove. He eyed you up and down as you grew more and more uncomfortable. "Um hi-" You could feel your palms get sweaty as he continued to eye you. 

"(Y/N) isn't it?" He said leaning on the locker next to your own with a smirk on his face. You nodded looking down at your feet. Why was he talking to you of all people? You literally had no status at all in Hawkins. "It's adorable when you get all shy and timid like that." His thumb rested on the side of your face slighting stroking your cheek and making you look back at him at the same time.

"Your so fucking sexy doll" Billy growled inching his face closer to yours. His hand stayed in its original position while his other one moved to your waist. "Surprised no one has snatched you up yet." He growled in your ear. You could feel the slightest of goosebumps appear on your skin

"I-I'm- Billy I'm not really looking for anyth-" You were cut off by Billy gripping your waist tighter. You hissed out in pain as you felt his nails dig your skin, heat emitting from the area.

"What do you mean not looking, it's not really your job to want it now is it?" His voice was really low almost feral. "Is it?" Your voice got stuck in your throat. You couldn't respond you just couldn't. You could feel yourself gradually get dizzier and dizzier.

"I said IS IT?!" He yelled at you only making you whimper and try to cower away from the enraged male. You yelped as he was pulled away from you only for Steve to show up and be quick to grab you by your arm and pull you away. "Harrison, what the fuck are you doing huh?"

"She said she wasn't looking for that you prick!" Steve said defending you. Steve pushed you behind him trying to calm yourself down. 

"I'm gonna kill you Harrison..." Billy hissed out. Steve only rolled his eyes and muttered yeah right before turning around and leading you away. You looked back at Billy who stared you down. His jaw was clenched, his muscles were tense. He huffed staring you down. 

"You didn't have to do that..." You say as he opened the doors to the school.

"Well your my friend what did you want me to do? "Watch as he groped you? Plus I'm your ride home remember?" Steve said flicking you on your forehead making you giggle.

But that was then and this is now. You've been dragged into this mess dealing with the Mind Flayer and were trying to stop it. You were with the kids and Steve. You both had to keep them safe which is very hard considering how much these kids wanted to help.

You sat down on the couch getting more and more stressed. All they did was bicker back and forth and you just needed a break from it all. You sighed getting up and heading to the front door. "Hey where are you going??" Steve called after you the kids following close behind.

"To get some fresh air. Its getting stuffy in here." You said leaving without another word. You stood there taking a breath of fresh air. The moonlight shone on your skin and it all was at peace.

You suddenly heard speeding all of a sudden and bright head lights shone in your eyes nearly blinding you, breaking you from your momentary peacefulness. You jumped out of the way as you recognized the license plate. 

Billy...

You turned around seeing the kids peering through the window, Max looking much more afraid than anyone else. You quickly turned back around upon hearing one of the cars doors slam open and close. "Oh I did not expect for you to be here of all places." 

"W-What are you doing here...?" You said going towards him. You gulped watching as he basically undressed you with his eyes. You felt disgusted but you had to get him from around here for both the kids and his own safety.

"Oh doll, you see I was just you know looking for my sister Maxine. Red head? Bit of a bitch." Billy said nonchalantly stepping forwards. You stood your ground trying to come off as confident, but in reality you were afraid. This was the same man who groped you not even a week ago. Who knows what he could do to you right now.

"Um I never heard of her-" You were cut off as Billy grabbed your wrist pulling you forwards.

"Lets cut the bullshit (Y/N). I know shes here. But you see, in all honesty I don't really care. I'm just supposed to find her... Not bring her home.... So I was thinking since you seem to not be doing anything we can go out tonight... Just you... And me... All alone." Billy moved a strand of your (Hair color) hair from you face as you gasped all signs of breath leaving your body in a rush.

"You need to leave..." You muttered quietly. You used your other hand and pushed yourself away from him, only to fall on your back. You looked up seeing the same thing you saw the day Steve pulled you away from him the first time he tried to come onto you. He was pissed but only smiled and laughed. 

"Oh your so dead you fucking bitch!" He yelled reaching down, grabbing your ankle beginning to drag you. You kicked frantically successfully getting him in the chest. You started to make your way back to the front door crawling slowly. Your eyes started to tear up trying to move faster. You looked up seeing Steve running towards you. He grabbed your hand and hauled you up, an angry Billy close behind, stomping furiously towards you two, slowly picking up speed with each step.

Steve picked up the pace rushing you both back into the house. He locked the door you both holding it back for extra security. "You guys need to hide!1 Now!" You said as they all looked at you alarmingly. You felt Max's hand grip your sleeve as she yanked you forward. 

"No! I can handle him just open the do-"

"LET ME IN YOU FUCKING BITCH! OH YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD!" You all jumped as the door banged loudly and both your bodies lurched forwards, colliding back on the door. You looked back down at Max. She gulped before nodded for you to open the door. 

Your hands shook as Steve moved slowly from in front the door. You opened the door only for it to be slammed open. You jumped back as he huffed at you all. He looked directly into your eyes and charged at you slamming you against the wall. You cried out looking past him seeing the kids behind Steve. "B-Billy ple-please don't hurt them. I-I beg of you please..." You choked out. Billy only laughed at you licking from your neck up to your ear. 

"Anything?~" He purred into your ear seductively. You nodded frantically starting to see dark spots. Billy smiled wickedly. You looked behind him seeing Steve charge turning Billy around and punching him square in the jaw, making his grip loosen and dropping you to the ground. You gasped trying to catch your breath. Your mind went blank trying to process what was even going on.

So much yelling... 

Your vision came back quicker than expected but not to a pretty sight. Steve and Billy were going at it, punching and throwing things at one another. You stumbled to your feet heading towards the kids. "Mike all of you need to go right now. So listen to me okay. All of you need to get in that car and go, I don't care who drives but you need to go. Grab Steves bat and when I get Billy off his back drag him to the car and leave. I'm not coming." 

"Wait no (Y/N)- You have to come!" Dustin protested. "Yes, (Y/N) you don't know how crazy that man actually is! He's obsessed desulsio-" You cut Max off by placing a finger over her lips. You smiled seeing how much they actually cared for you. 

"I got this now go." Max nodded as she motioned for them to follow her. They waited quietly by the door.

Billy was on Steve landing punches left and right in a blind anger. All the while laughing as his knuckles got bloodier and bloodier. You gulped before grabbing Billys shoulder and pulled him off Steve. You fell back not expecting for him to be so heavy. Hes a man that worked out almost every day what did you expect. His head turned around angrily looking at you. "Oh your screwed now doll.~" He said lowly. Billy quickly got on you groping all he could get his hands on.

You looked past Billy seeing Mike and Lucas dragging Steve away. You yelled out in pain feeling bite marks make creases into your neck. Struggling to move your hand you reached into his pants pocket trying to feel for his keys. Billy grabbed your hand moving it to his growing erection, letting out a moan as you did so. You felt shivers run down your spine and cringed. It has to be the other pocket...

"Come on I know you fucking want this!" Billy yelled sitting up frustrated. You took your chance and reached into his other pocket pulling out the keys. You threw them to Max. She quickly opens the door and leaves. Billy freaked out looking back as his car started abruptly. You watched as Max drove away hitting all kinds of things pulling out and away to the main road. 

"You bitch... You wanted them to steal it..." Billy said lowly turning towards you. You gulped as he leaned down to stroke your hair. You whimpered under him his eyes filled with madness and mixed with lust.

"Don't be scared baby... I'm not mad... I'm actually so fucking proud of you..." He continued looking around the destroyed Byers house, all the while stroking your cheek. His hand lowered down to your chest, playing with the collar of your shirt.

"You just gave us so much time to have some fun you and me. Together forever..."

You were screwed.


End file.
